


Sleep In

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [11]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Pale Is Not A Morning Person, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: On a quiet morning, you recognize the first snow of the holiday season right outside the window. Pale's not willing to wake up enough to go celebrate it though, which is quite alright with you -- as long as you're with him, nothing else matters.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sleep In

When you wake up too early, it’s to the feeling of your man smothering you into the mattress. You’re careful to stretch as you blink away the last remnants of dream-land, as you let yourself grow more and more awake. But even then, you’re not that awake, not really. Only enough to register Pale’s sturdy weight at your back, how he’s got his arms wrapped around you like a vice.

One is looped around your waist, pulling you flush back against his body, and the other crosses your chest, hand curling on your shoulder. He sleeps like this more and more, when he sleeps anyway, and it’s nearly impossible to get out if you wake before him.

Which, for once, you did.

You wake up facing the big windows, the same ones that look out onto the street below. The blinds and curtains are pulled back, and you focus your unfocused gaze on the soft flurries that wave back and forth as they fall to the earth below. It’s so peaceful, you think, meditative almost, watching the flurries fall.

But then the peace is ignored by a huge, loud snore right in your ear, and your face splits into a grin at the way it tickles, at the amusement of it all. You wriggle a tiny bit, trying to lure him awake, pressing your ass against his crotch where, as always, his morning wood is growing more and more prominent.

“Pale.” You whisper, wanting him to join you in the quiet of the morning.

But all he does is snuffle his face into the crook of your shoulder, shove his big nose right against your neck and grumble, “…No.”

You can’t help but let out a small snort at that, at how stubborn he is, how stubborn he always is. You try and twist in his grip, and he groans and lets you, releases you only enough that you can turn in his embrace, so you can face him.

“Pale, honey wake up.” You reach up to tuck a strand of hair that’s fallen across his cheek, tuck it back behind one of his big ears.

“I can’t hear you.” His eyes remain shut, but he pinches them even tighter, not wanting to face the day.

“But it’s snowing.” You hum, and he does crack an eye then.

“How’s that?” He asks, lifting his head up enough to look over your shoulder out the window.

Sure enough, he saw the same flurries you did – the first snow of the holiday season. You loved fresh snow, loved when it was still pillowy and white, when it blanketed the streets and houses and cars with pristine post-card-like fashion. You loved to take advantage of it before it all turned to dirty slush.

“Snow!” You repeat, voice still low since it was still early, “You know what that means?”

“We get to sleep in?” He asks, half-heartedly.

You let out a sympathetic little sigh. Pale had been working so hard lately, such long hours every single day. The more you looked at him, the more he looked absolutely exhausted, and the more you felt that maybe the snow could wait another couple of hours.

“Yeah.” You finally relent with a smile, “Sure, we get to sleep in.”

Pale doesn’t hesitate to kiss you for that, lips sleep warm and chapped from sleeping with his damn mouth open. You smiled against him, kissed him back and let yourself be lulled into that safe, enveloping comfort once again.

“C’mere honey.” He encourages as he tucks your head under his chin, let you rest your hand right over his heartbeat.

The snow may be cold outside, but as you snuggled up under the covers and let yourself give in to Pale’s temptation to sleep until noon, you found that you couldn’t be toastier.


End file.
